


Friendly Fire

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Engie/Solly [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder Soldier, Established Relationship, M/M, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Engineer has always known how to keep Soldier calm, and his head above the water when he struggles.Solly was never meant to have BPD, I accidentally projected, rip





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Anya

There was the sound of screaming across the base and Engineer looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“YOU KANGAROO FUCKING CANADIAN!”  
  
Engineer sighed a little and stood up from his work bench, abandoning the sentry he had been trying to upgrade. He was hoping he could have made it work faster, make it easier to hit Scout out on the field, but with Soldier in a foul mood, this definitely wasn’t going to be happening any time soon.  
  
Engineer left the garage and slowly made his way through the base, trying to figure out the source of the noise. Rec room? Messhall? Any number of the hallways here? It could have been any of them- “YOU PISSING BUSH BOY” _-_ and there was the rocket explosion. Engineer sighed and turned to look at the recreation room door by his side and slowly opened it, heading inside.  
  
Sniper looked pretty roughed up, but he was staggering to his feet, gritting his teeth. He looked like he was about to give a mouthful to Soldier, maybe an actual mouthful of a fist, when Engineer cleared his throat.  
  
“Aight boys, aight, what the hell is going on?”  
  
Scout and Demoman peered out from behind the couch, both of them wide eyed. Spy appeared in a small poof of red smoke, right in the corner, watching the two men with alarm. Medic was approaching the two with his Medigun, only to back away quickly when he was glared at by both men. Heavy- Heavy was just eating a sandwich and Pyro was just making a tower out of matchsticks.   
  
Right. This was his team.  
  
“I ain’t playing around, boys.”  
  
Sniper growled. “’e started it, coming at my Ma.”  
  
“Your Mother should be ashamed of you, Koala Fucker.”  
  
“I’m goin t’kill ya, Soldier.”  
  
This was going to be a problem. Engineer was quick to take a few steps forward and clear his throat. “Come on, boys, this ain’t how a team is s’posed t’work.”  
  
Sniper growled deep in his throat. “A team ain’t meant to sit and insult each other’s family.”  
  
Engineer looked at Soldier, who had folded his arms and looked away. “Solly, what did ya say?”  
  
There was silence for a moment before Soldier finally looked at Engineer. “I called his family a bunch of kangaroo herding Canadians.”  
  
“And the rest?”  
  
“.. I said his family would be ashamed of his job.”  
  
“Solly.” It was short, and curt, and Solider looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry, Sniper.”  
  
Sniper rolled his eyes and made a short _mhm_ , moving away to sit on one of the couches, staring at the wall. He was lost in his own world and Engineer frowned. He wanted to sit and comfort the man – his parents had died seven months ago, he was still grieving – but he really had to take Soldier away from the situation.  
  
“Solly, come on.”  
  
There was quiet as Soldier followed Engineer out the room, and they were silent as they headed to Engineer’s room. Neither man spoke until they got to the room, and Soldier immediately burst when the door was shut.  
  
“He was being disgusting!”  
  
“He lost his parents recently, Solly.”  
  
Soldier stopped a moment and sat down on the bed. He wrung his hands a little, all his confidence from his anger gone. Engineer watched the man nibble his lips a moment before he finally looked up.  
  
“I screwed that up, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah, Solly ya did.” Engineer walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the other. He reached over, wrapping an arm around Soldier’s back and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “But it’s okay, because this can be fixed. Ya just need a little less aggression, and a little less gun. Give Sniper some time t’calm down and then we’ll go and ya can apologise.”  
  
“I don’t like getting angry so much. I can’t help it.”  
  
“I know ya can’t, Sol, I know, but ya can get better and ya can learn how t’control it.”  
  
“I don’t like borderline personality… whatever it is.”  
  
“I know ya don’t, but ya can learn t’control it. I know ya can do it, Private.”  
  
Soldier looked up, his eyes just peeking out from under his helmet, and Engineer smiled softly. “And I’ll help ya learn it, Sol.”  
  
Soldier smiled and reached up, carefully taking his helmet off before he leaned in to press a kiss to Engineer’s lips. Engineer happily kissed back, a hand resting on the back of Soldier’s neck before they pulled apart.  
  
“I love you, Engie.”  
  
“And I love ya, Sol.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take commissions!
> 
> This was part of a fic / art swap with a good friendo of mine but if you have any interest in commissioning, all the details can be found [here](https://twitter.com/Snxpxs/status/869108231074979842) on my Twitter!


End file.
